Nostalgia
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Olivia Benson missed her name, her apartment, her dying ferns, and the bad coffee from her precinct. She realized that she was starting to develop an abstract hate for wheat grass and vegetables in general.


**Title:** Nostalgia

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Word Count: **719

**Universe: **Law and Order:SVU

**Disclaimer:** What, bitch?

**Warnings:** mostly gen. Spoilers up to and through the ecoterrorism arc.

**Pairings:** none

**Rating: **T

**Time Started: **1:28 PM 12/5/07

**TimeCompleted**: 2:06 PM 12/5/07

**A/N**: I've never written for this show before. I've been watching it religiously since I was about nine. Thank god I caught the episode that inspired this last night. Thank god for USA.

Olivia Benson missed her name, her apartment, her dying ferns, and the bad coffee from her precinct. She realized that she was starting to develop an abstract hate for wheat grass and vegetables in general.

She regretted accepting Agent Star's offer of a temporary assignment. She hated spending her time pretending to be some radical vegan late twentysomething protesting for whatever it was Edge was protesting for that week.

She hated her under cover name. Persephone.

Who the hell names their kid Persephone? The mythical wife of Hades and ironically enough the daughter of Demeter, goddess of grain? Goddess of hippies, more like Olivia thought viciously as she gnawed on her organically grown carrot stick.

After spending so much time with these eco-friendly idiots Olivia began to have unhealthy urges. She longed to sink her teeth into a twenty four ounce sirloin with potatoes and cheese.

She missed her bacon and eggs in the morning. She missed putting shampoo and conditioner in her hair that smelled like lilies instead of something that wasn't squirted into bunnies' eyes or whatever and smelled like feet.

And beer. The only thing these ridiculous children drank was wheat grass shots. And that's what Edge was. Children. What did they know about the real world? When were they going to get rid of this childish idealism and realize that corporate greed would always be the standard?

She missed littering. Not that she had ever littered. It was punishable by fine in New York City. But now after living with these people she wanted to litter everywhere she went just to throw it in their faces.

Persephone missed New York with a vengeance. She was a New Yorker born and bred and had never planned on living anywhere else. She missed seeing yellow cabs, the subway, the M15 bus, eating dirty water hot dogs, going to the Met and generally just being in her hometown.

She missed her crowded police station. Her desk that was neat and orderly and she especially missed the person that sat across from her desk. Although things between her and her partner had been rough, Olivia would have been willing to work the desk until it was resolved if she had known her alternative would have been this.

Olivia missed her partner, who no matter what always had her back, always backed her play, and was without a doubt her best friend. She missed Munch, who always had some sort of conspiracy about everything from why the sandwich guy was late delivering their food to why Cragen wore his tie the way he did. She missed Fin, with his odd tidbits of information from his time in narcotics, and his strong silent support. She missed their odd Ozzie and Harriet dynamic.

She missed Captain Donald Cragen, who had been more a father to her than any one else in her life. She missed how he always had a solution, a backup plan that would save everyone.

She missed being able to rely on Huang's analyses of perps to crack them and his reports on patients so she knew how to handle them. She missed Melinda's thorough ME reports that rarely left a stone unturned.

Hell, she even missed when Casey berated them for not giving her enough to go forward with charges. It always made their lives harder but their cases were stronger for it.

She missed working cases. She missed breaking down perps and comforting witnesses and making sure that the vics got their justice. Following leads, guesswork, man hunts. These were all of her favorite things.

"Persephone! Help me carry this!"

Olivia no longer had any time for her ruminations as Persephone was needed urgently. Most likely to carry some fertilizer or do some other form of excrement needed for some bomb for some corporate institution that was putting makeup on pigs or something.

"Coming!"

**END**


End file.
